Many industrial and commercial systems such as, for example, power plants, automobile engines, and microelectronics systems require efficient heat transfer to achieve optimal operation. Conventional methods for enhancing heat transfer include incorporating extended surfaces (e.g., fins) into the heat exchanger system and increasing the flow rate of the heat transfer fluid. However, the use of these traditional methods is insufficient to achieve adequate heat transfer in many instances. Recent research has been done on high thermal conductivity fluids. Such fluids can be made, for example, by suspending materials with relatively high thermal conductivities in fluid with a lower thermal conductivity. In addition to providing adequate heat transfer in high-performance applications, the use of high thermal conductivity fluids can be used to reduce the size of heat exchanger units in applications with lower heat transfer demands.
The production of high thermal conductivity fluids can pose challenges. For example, in many instances, it is difficult to produce a stable suspension of high thermal conductivity material in a suitable heat exchange fluid. In addition, some materials, such as many nanoscale materials, do not produce sufficient increases in thermal conductivity when they are suspended in low thermal conductivity fluids. Finally, many materials used to produce high thermal conductivity fluids are prohibitively expensive for everyday use.